OUTLAST: UNE AUTRE HISTOIRE
by wllmtakamoto
Summary: The beggining


OUTLAST

UNE AUTRE HISTOIRE

CAST:

MILES Upshur

WALTER GILBERT

KEVIN SPENCER

BRIAN WILSON

LINA JANE

CHRIS WALKER

MARTIN Archimbaud

RICHARD Trager

RUDOLF WERNICKE

WALRIDER

JAKE ET SEBASTIAN (BROTHERS)

Sthephen (GUARDA1)

13 septembre 2013, 18h57, les environs du mont asile Massive, Colorado, l'horreur commence lentement, quant à lui, voir Gilbert entouré par les variantes qui tentent de le tuer un, mais parvient à passer à travers l'ascenseur principal sans savoir où il sera pris. L'épidémie dure que quelques minutes, vos amis peuvent se cacher.

Miles arrive à l'asile, se sent un peu mal à l'aise de voir le beau paysage qui révèle une triste réalité, la plupart ne savent pas ce qu'il va faire face à tout cela, il a lu le message anonyme, vous a envoyé où parler des choses intrigantes comme des expériences secrètes chez les patients, et toute activité suspecte. Il sort et observe l'asile, l'arrière-plan les montagnes au milieu de la pénombre, dans lequel une tempête s'approche.

L'ascenseur jusqu'au 3e étage de l'asile, Gilbert avec seulement une lanterne bleue, explore terrorisé la place, de voir une roue de fauteuil ensanglanté et aussi différentes marques et des flaques de sang sur les murs et le sol. Miles voit quelqu'un dans une des fenêtres de l'asile et des films qui disparaît puis sort son téléphone portable et se rend compte qu'il n'est pas signé, qui était dans la voiture quand il était en fonction, puis conclut que quelqu'un a désactivé le signal à tout objet électronique. Brian se rend compte que tout se calma et résoudre Lina air à proximité de l'une des salles de bains. Spencer entre dans une pièce où il ya du sang partout, et quand il prend un peu plus loin dans un foie peu déchiré et des cris d'horreur.

Miles entré par une fenêtre ouverte et envahit l'un des salons où effrayé par un bruit étrange, il ressemble curieusement à partir de la porte du couloir est vide, mais avec des taches de sang. À proximité, Gilbert descend un couloir où une figure attire votre attention sur elle recule et pénètre dans une pièce où des expériences ont été menées, sa lampe de poche révélé avec clarté et dépouilles exposées et en avançant un peu plus longtemps voit un SWAT de soldat diminué de moitié accroché sur ses dernières jambes.

Brian et Lina parcourir les chambres proches de l'administration si vous avez des informations et essayez de quitter sans Spencer et Gilbert. Miles entre dans une pièce et de recueillir des documents adressage sur une consultation avec un patient et un «Dr Trager, "il va et vient dans l'une des salles de bains et tombe sur le corps de l'un des gardes de sécurité et désespère quand il voit une figure dans le couloir, se sentir menacé, il se décompose une porte qui mène dans les couloirs du deuxième étage de l'asile.

Gilbert est émerveillé par ce qu'il voit et de retour de l'ascenseur, plus dans la manière dont il entend les mêmes sons et sent une présence étrange et va à l'ascenseur qui fonctionne lui-même en hausse pour un autre étage, trop peur qu'il escaliers et le gars parle avec Brian qui a trouvé un moyen de sortir, quand il verrouille dans l'un des la plupart des coureurs ne pense pas que Walker était à la même place, son ennemi juré et de réaliser là-bas la pensée que débarrassé de la pauvre garçon souriant.

Miles navigue le couloir qui contient des barricades et très proche de l'endroit où les déchets ne sont pas conscients du danger imminent qui s'approche, il se demande:

- Qu'est-il arrivé ici?

Gilbert Walker est désespéré de voir l'approche et crie:

- Aide-moi sortir d'ici, espèce de salaud, je vais te botter le cul quand vous voyez à nouveau.

Quand il se rend compte qu'il est désespéré essayant d'échapper au grand gars qui vous donne un coup qui a manqué de vous voit casser la fenêtre, terrifié et le cœur presque hors de sa bouche, le garçon passe sous l'un des meubles qui se trouvait dans la voie . Upshur entre dans une pièce sombre, quand un corps tombe sur lui lui causant une grande frayeur, quoi vous attendez-vous sur le site était beaucoup plus dégoûtant que toute la merde qui existe dans ce monde, quand vous voyez têtes et les corps mutilés dans les placards même secouer, il a enregistré et écrit ce qu'il a vu

-Miles: Mon Dieu ce qui s'est passé dans cet endroit dois oa sortir d'ici le plus tôt possible, damner mon idée!

Upshur aucune idée que l'un des gardes était encore en vie et vous donner plus d'une alerte lorsque l'avertissement sur les dangers:

-Garde: Que faites-vous ici, vous devez partir. Les variantes, ils ont tué tout le monde, aller à la salle de sécurité, ne se battent pas entre eux ou mourir.

Ce sont ses dernières paroles, mais dans Upshur sommet de la peur ne comprenaient pas grand chose d'autre faisait ce qu'il a dit en ce qui concerne les portes. Gilbert a trouvé une grande porte et pénètre dans le salon exécutif, qui est confronté à du sang partout, les intestins et autres viscères, se cache toujours derrière un bureau quand Walker arrive et dit:

Walker: Petit cochon, vous ne s'échappe pas, je vais te tuer!

Miles de la bibliothèque et explore le couloir, sa curiosité lui à craindre ajouté à la salle de bains conduit à trouver quelque chose de plus que de voir un intestin et aussi une tête de cerf dans les toilettes quand il avance vers une autre quantité de meubles, il voit une porte et lorsque vous essayez de passer surprises Walker et le match contre le mur, le journaliste tente d'échapper plus est inutile, le grand coup de poing lui jetant vers le bas de l'administration qui s'évanouit. Gilbert quitte la pièce exécutif, lorsqu'ils sont surpris par une variante qui frappe avec un club.

Spencer réalise un bruit et se cache la vue de plus Père Martin et il est obligé de courir peaux dans une chambre près de la commande de sécurité. Père Martin voir le corps de Miles sur le sol et dit:

Martin: Je pense que c'était pauvre jeune victime qui ogre géant.

Upshur réveille et tombe sur un étrange, le visage pâle et les cernes qui vous regardent et demande,

-Miles: Suis-je en train de rêver? Je suis mort?

- Martin: Qui êtes-vous, de toute façon, ah! C'est une aubaine! Fils connaît la mission qui doit se bloquer à partir de maintenant?

- Miles: Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ...

Lorsque s'évanouit de nouveau. Spencer trouve un corps, mais la plupart ne me dérange pas de voir le pire et essaie d'obtenir un signal avec votre téléphone, ce qui est impossible. Lina trouve une porte qui mène avec Brian l'une des chambres des patients de l'asile. Gilbert se réveille dans une pièce faiblement éclairée, la plupart ne réalisent pas que leur cauchemar allait commencer que lorsque l'écoute des espaces.

Upshur réveille et parcourt le compteur lorsqu'il rencontre un fichier contenant des informations précieuses, et se dirige vers une autre partie de la déclaration de l'asile et obtenir de nouvelles informations que les patients parlent avec plusieurs problèmes, cependant entendre une voix d'un homme qui est en fauteuil roulant.

Il va à un autre couloir où il rencontre la salle de contrôle de la sécurité, plus vous réalisez que vous avez besoin d'une carte. Spencer erre par un autre coureur de tout ce qui est là, en venant sur une civière réveiller un patient totalement déformé qui le poursuit. Peaux Gilbert, devient de plus pour voir ce qui vous a amené à cet endroit, l'un des patients maniaques, il dit des phrases comme «Je suis le puissant Marco", "Seulement un fantôme», c'est ainsi que découvre son nom. La variante déformée Spencer perd de vue, plus trouve Lina et Brian qui luttent contre lui, mais sans succès, ils échappent à peu, au cours d'une nouvelle chasse commence et sa sœur se perd dans le milieu du désespoir.

Miles de nouveau dans le couloir où il ya un patient dans un fauteuil roulant, mais se déplace et entre dans un port, il faut rechercher et entrer dans une pièce où il ya un calme de patients, l'un d'eux est en décomposition, il trouve enfin un corps une chaise avec un badge de contrôle de la sécurité du port. Lorsque les rendements sont surpris par le fauteuil roulant avancer sur lui et son visage devient sombre avec plusieurs larves jusqu'à Usphur le pousse et va à la salle de sécurité de l'asile, et accède au système de pop up quand une ombre passe dans le couloir, d'appeler votre attention, mais quand il revient voir le Père Martin un endroit et il ya une panne d'électricité. Proximité Gilbert panique avec l'obscurité instantanée.

- Gilbert: Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que c'est, maintenant ceci. Je dois sortir d'ici!

-Shhhhhhh

- Gilbert: Qui est là?

Comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, il avance les allées couvertes avec de l'eau jusqu'à ce que vous atteignez le bas de la cave de l'asile avec sa lampe de poche que chaque étape révèle des ombres sur le danger est si proche, il est non seulement la variante Marco. Miles tente de quitter le lieu de la sécurité est plus surpris par Walker, il était plus sage et est entré dans une pièce où vous aviez deux portes, en esquivant les grands mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un escalier menant au sous-sol de cet endroit sombre.

Gilbert promenades sans but dans une partie du sous-sol, quand vous voyez un homme debout par le corps avec des marques sur un mur, il essaie de passer quand on voit et variante révèle trois yeux sur son visage, qui terrifie le garçon qui visualise l'aberration de la lumière ami de sa lanterne et exécuter même lorsque tout inondé jusqu'à trouve une porte et entrer dans une pièce et cache le côté d'un matelas. Miles se termine en descendant les escaliers réalisent engorgement, entrent par une porte cassée et venant sur les générateurs et voir entouré par des organismes suspendus et vidé en loca, plus il n'empêche pas le journaliste qui enquêtait sur le sous-sol qui entend la voix d'un homme :

-Marco: Hey, qui est là?

- Miles: Je suis un ami et qui vous êtes ...

Silence total jusqu'à ce qu'il avancer la partie principale et voir ce qui doit 3 générateurs à détourner l'obscurité de ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Marco l'a surpris avec une claque, plus raté de la tête, il court entre dans , chambre communicante un générateur quand la variante va sur il arrive un combat, mais Marco ne s'attendait pas à ce que la victime était forte et habile poussant contre un métal provoquant son effondrement. Spencer quitte la salle d'asile de l'entrepôt et se dirige vers une petite pièce, qui a plusieurs tableaux. Lina se rend compte que si il a perdu son jeune frère garde son sang-froid jusqu'à ce que la variante avec trois yeux en surprise, de pleurer et de l'impulsion jette une chaise n'a pas beaucoup plus de succès, variante lance une vaste langue qui s'enroule un de ses bras faisant glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il coupe et s'échappe.

Le journaliste va dans une autre pièce où vous voyez un levier, lorsque les usages en matière d'asile lumière, sont confrontés à un corps qui vous fait peur, ce n'est rien de plus que ce qui peut arriver quand il découvre que le dernier levier est au même endroit Marco est venu, qui se passe réellement vers moi là aussi une fois extraites de l'automne. Spencer admire l'une des tables, qui apaiser votre cœur avec les crises qui ont eu mais un bien pires approches de danger. Upshur explore la salle où la variante est venu, plus il est repéré par les chiens, mais Upshur tirer le levier et à travers une deuxième porte d'entrer dans le générateur principal retour asile lumière. Gilbert vague jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans une pièce où vous voyez un tuyau, s'apercevant qu'il soit un débouché pour elle et sort dans un couloir faiblement éclairé sombre et lugubre.

Miles retourne la salle de sécurité pour voir où les caméras par un SWAT soldats étant abattus par une force invisible, en cas de grève Père Martin, lui pardonner de l'acte:

Martin: Excusez-moi, fils, mon dieu a besoin d'un témoin, et vous devez rester pour voir le jugement final.

- Miles: Sur la q ... Bastard ...

Spencer entend un bruit venant vers vous plus quand vous regardez dans le couloir je n'ai vu personne au même moment une langue collante surpris par les jambes, et faites glisser la lance contre le mur. Brian trouve une variante impuissants et mal, c'est quand Gilbert confronte et éclaté:

-Brian: Regardez ce marrento ... J'ai pensé que j'étais mort

? - Gilbert: Pour son sorrow'm ici, pourquoi est-ce à lui a le courage de le faire en moi un lâche?

Rages Gilbert et partie au-dessus de lui, plus vous savez la lutte domine et jette à terre, en profitant de la distraction de la variante de soins, le mauvais garçon tente de le frapper avec un tuyau de métal, Gilbert réalise plus et se battre avec lui est frappé de tomber sur un mur où il ya une chambre secrète formules mutations responsables de Brian devenir une mutation. Gilbert se rend compte que le patient est bien et se dirige vers une porte. Spencer obtient le vertige en raison du frottement contre le mur et thêta surviennent lorsque la variante mutante conduit à près de vous pour le tuer, plus la jeune femme trouve un objet pointu et traverse la poitrine et s'enfuit J'ai même en s'appuyant sur des civières cadeaux.

Miles se réveille dans une cellule où il ya des messages étranges comme "mensonges" expeiências "" et entre autres, et en profitant de noter qu'il y avait d'autres écrits. " Laissant là, il est confronté à d'autres patients à l'asile, un déformé, avec deux bras et de nombreuses curiosités, il se dirige vers une des portes où vous trouverez deux patients qui se révèlent être des jumeaux, plus ce qui a attiré plus journaliste de l'attention a été au-delà de la nudité ils ont des griffes, même quand armés de gourdins et de couteaux et utilisé pour tirer. Gilbert est un étage au-dessus où le journaliste est où les portes de visée éclatent et beaucoup de sang sur le sol, prend encore le courage et continue voit où le mot "sortie" face à Walker. Upshur essaie tous les moyens de sortir de cet enfer, plus les choses dont il est témoin le drapeau qui vous rend très curieux, un patient est blessé d'une manière brutale, plus encore debout, plusieurs variantes entendent dont l'un est en fauteuil roulant dicton:

?: Wernicke a fait des choses horribles à nous, il savait aussi Billy, c'est un monstre, il ne s'arrêtera pas ...

Filmer ce qu'il passe par un trou dans le mur qui mène à un endroit très différent de là. Gilbert recule et essaie de le cacher plus de peur qu'il dirige jusqu'à ce qu'il entend une voix:

Josh: Pourquoi ici rapide, cacher ou mourir.

-Gilbert: Pourquoi at-il, après tout vous êtes l'un d'eux ...

- Josh: Non, je travaillais pour le salaud qui a tout gâché ici, jusqu'à ce qu'il a découvert que je savais que le régime dans son ensemble et me sédatifs, me portant à l'une de ces cellules.

- Gilbert: Qui?

Josh: Dr. Rudolf ...

Walker apparaît derrière lui et le jette, juste essayer de tuer Gilbert, plus son nouvel ami la lutte contre le grand gars qui est facilement dominé par variante du Pacifique avec un tir faisant tomber les perdre de vue.

Upshur découvre plusieurs chambres de sécurité drapeau, en plus il ne s'attendait pas et qu'il ya beaucoup de labyrinthes sombres qui lui fait repenser à aller ou non enquêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient une variante où une porte sépare le journaliste essaie de lui parler:

-Miles: Hey, hey, comment dois-je sortir d'ici ...

- Variante: Il vient ... Vous devez sortir de cet endroit maudit ... Walrider!

- Miles: Je suis comme fou comme ils sont, pourquoi questions folles ...

Chaque coureur de labyrinthe qui explore de nouveaux corps sont découverts dans votre façon, plus la difficulté et les dangers sont encore à venir. Gilbert et Josh trouver une chambre, Walker traverse, qui est un soulagement tant pour la variante chose qui dit laisser le jeune aventurier peur:

Josh: nanotechnologie progresse chaque jour plus, Murkoff veulent dominer le monde ...

Gilbert: Comment ça? Elle veut transformer les humains en mutants est-ce?

Josh: Je n'étais pas le seul, à savoir que beaucoup sont morts, sont manquants ou ont été torturés jusqu'à ce que ...

Gilbert: Plus absurde, comment peuvent-ils faire une chose pareille!

La conversation épique et mystérieuse est interrompu par un bruit, ce qui les rend aller vers une autre partie du pavillon, où de nouveaux amis sont perdus. Miles découvre une porte qui est verrouillé sur un pilier qui sépare le couloir de l'autre il atteint une autre porte, il est surpris par une variante occupé, et d'entrer par une porte qui sont jetés couches de gaz à désinfecter les passants à un autre drapeau, il monte les escaliers face à une variante à quatre bras montrant un trou qui est censée entraîner le départ. Recherche Josh Gilbert, plus n'est pas désespérée pour le retrouver, seul et entouré par des variantes dangereuses qui pourrait le tuer à tout moment et erre dans les couloirs sombres. Upshur trouve un document donnant des informations sur le père Martin. Spencer arrive à l'un des coureurs quand on se relève avec Josh pour lui dire de trouver la sortie, et fonctionne sans but.

Upshur réaliser que c'est trop haut pour sauter, et trouve une porte détruite, ce qui mène à un couloir où il ya d'autres barricades, pour atteindre une autre pièce d'administration, il voit un garde tombé sur le sol, en plus il est toujours en vie et de parler au journaliste fonctionnement quand une variante armée des grèves, plus il peut l'assommer et s'enfuir, mais le protecteur est brutalement battu à mort. Gilbert observe les patients de moins quand vous voyez Chris Walker et peaux, plus est inutile parce qu'il était assez rapide pour arriver là où il est. Le journaliste trouve une salle où également Matinha de contrôle de la sécurité des cellules et remarque une variante qui perçoit et Upshur est forcé de courir et se cacher dans un placard. Lina part les pavillons de la salle principale après la réunion avec la variante mutante et est en partie détruite des cellules, plus vous attendez cet endroit et très calme et agressif en même temps. Le journaliste note la variante dans le placard de parler à un autre au sein d'une cellule, ils parlent dans les rituels, etc avec les patients.

Il quitte et retourne à la même place, et se rendre compte que la batterie de votre appareil photo est faible, le plus surveillé par ses actions se réinitialise, et la caméra entre dans la pièce pour ouvrir les portes où la marque du sang. Dans le même temps Gilbert Walker qui dirige sans relâche à suivre, mais perdre de vue, trouvant la porte où terrifie de vapeurs désinfectantes et dans le même corridor où Miles est allé il ya secondes, il entend des pas et entrer dans la salle à proximité Pendant ce temps journaliste passe marques suivantes. Gilbert arrière et retourne au même endroit il vient. Miles marche jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les frères parler et pénètre dans une pièce presque instantanément Gilbert trouve aller de l'autre côté. Les frères se rendent compte qu'il n'est plus là et vont à un couloir autour d'autres cellules.

Gilbert entend des cris et vérifier ce qui se passe pieds où il est, et de veiller à la poursuite d'une variante bizarre et attire son attention qui fait disparaître, Lina le remercie pour cela et demande à son frère, plus il dit qu'il doit se perd et ils essaient de sortir de là rapidement. Upshur veulent une carte pour ouvrir une porte qui aura le «droit» des étiquettes de destination, qui est en fait pas, et trouver un autre corps, il pourrait acquérir et ouvre la porte et éclaté Walker tuant un garde, qui voit le journaliste qui Films acte brutal de la variante et il va dans votre direction par les escaliers menant aux principaux corridors. Spencer marche dans le couloir en espérant obtenir le signal de votre téléphone, mais essaie d'appeler ses parents, quand il entend une voix:

-Jake: Pensiez-vous que je vais avoir un foie frais ...

Quand il revient, il se rend compte un des frères avec attaques à la machette pointus qui lui accusé avec colère, mais le garçon court est plus surpris par un autre frère qui frappe avec son bâton provoquant l'évanouissement Spencer, en plus il n'est pas satisfait et essais le tuer quand le Père Martin tient son bras et dit:

Martin: Arrête! Il est plus un envoyé, tu ne peux pas arrêter de faire les choses pécheurs?

-SEBASTIAN: Pardon, Père, nous confessons dans la chapelle n'est pas mon frère?

- JAKE: D'accord, bro, ne veulent pas subir la peine de notre Dieu.

Père Martin porte le jeune tandis que les jumeaux prennent leur retraite et prendre les armes.

Miles trouve une autre salle de sécurité près d'une autre porte qui est verrouillé, aller là-bas pour le voir quelques notes sur les contrôles et les patients en appuyant une touche lorsque la porte s'ouvre numérique dangereuses, et cette fois Walker vient et tente de briser le verre. Gilbert et Lina découvre une chambre avec plusieurs accessoires expériences et arrivent à la conclusion de l'horreur qui était là. Upshur a pas d'action et essayer d'ouvrir une autre porte est verrouillée dans la salle plus, mais Walker est déjà en cours vers lui qui découvre un trou à la dernière minute et va et s'enfuit de lui quand variante pyro maniaque le surprend avec une explosion qui lancements dans un autre pavillon de cellules.

Josh est entouré par variante voir trois yeux sur l'une des principales cellules, plus confiant dans sa virilité il se bat contre elle, qui tue près de lui, plus comme il est bien conscient qu'il est facile d'avoir maîtrisé avec sa super force, en plus de ce il ne s'attendait pas à provoquer une émeute avec de nombreux patients jamais vu par lui. Miles réalise qu'il ya plusieurs organismes et tente de s'éloigner effrayés et dégoûtés, plus de pistes et la demande de Walker, le journaliste se cache dans un des lits, et quand la variante s'écarte un peu, il en profite pour s'échapper, Walker ne donne pas le plus Rechercher les corridors ci-dessus où la chasse, mais perdu de vue.

Gilbert et Lina ont trouvé un parapluie perdu, mais légèrement blessé, il nous dit que nous mourons est pas, quand un groupe de variantes décompose une porte près d'eux. Miles erre Voir plus de coureurs et d'autres cellules où la garde a été tué par Walker, journaliste explore les cellules à la recherche d'informations à la fois le premier et le deuxième étage, où il trouve une variante qui tente de l'étouffer, mais Miles eu la force assez pour faire tomber le tuer. Garde Gilbert, Lina et variantes en fuite et se cacher dans une pièce où il est corps en décomposition. Josh se bat avec d'autres variantes et fait un peu mal, mais découvre qu'il ne ressent pas la douleur. Upshur trouve un passage par les patients et d'où il vient se promener en atteignant des galeries salle de bains d'eaux usées de l'asile des hommes. Les jeunes sont obligés de quitter la salle en raison de l'odeur dans le milieu de tant de frayeur et de crainte, Lina sépare Gilbert et de la sécurité, elle s'exécute peur dans un couloir sombre quand un énorme couteau dans sa poitrine.

Gilbert tente de s'échapper avec la plus grande sécurité, il ne peut pas marcher pendant longtemps et dit quelque chose de terrifiant pour les jeunes:

Garde: Il ya quelque chose de plus dans cet endroit!

Gilbert: Comment ça?

Garde: Une chose a été créée, un type d'esprit ... ahhhhhhhh

Walker surprend et étrangle la jeune horrifié sans action s'exécute tandis que la variante explose pauvre garde avec une seule main. Miles commence à espérer que sortir de cet enfer est là, marchant à travers le site, qui est une sorte de labyrinthe, où les corps apparaissent dans votre chemin, tandis que plus d'une présence étrange a peur et la méfiance de la journaliste en passant par des passages étroits d'aller plus vaste partie des égouts, où vous trouverez une carte du site et de réaliser que vous devez activer les vannes pour diminuer l'eau attraper un site de départ supposé.

Gilbert a peur par un couloir où vous trouverez quelques variantes fonctionnant dans le troisième pavillon où la garde a été tué par Walker, et où Josh combattu autres ennemis il ya minutes, Jeune promenades avec des étapes claires et plus prudentes sans succès et un groupe de variantes autour, en essayant de le tuer, jusqu'à ce qu'il est intelligent et voit une porte ouverte et échappe à la fermeture, la galerie de découvrir également les égouts Il marche un revers et vient dans une partie de la chambre des hommes où il ya du sang de tous les côtés . Upshur suivez les instructions de la carte, dans laquelle un tube rouge et jaune prendra la vanne principale lorsque Walker lui trouve et il est obligé de courir, voir plus si acculé, contournant la variante, il court dans un couloir sombre où il reste jusqu'à ce que la variante assistant.

Le journaliste trouve une porte, trouver la première vanne et exigera l'autre, et, voyant que Walker est toujours là attend un peu. Gilbert accède aux couloirs sales et détruit où il se cache une variante hideuse, il a des trous de fourrure couvert avec des vers géants ou quelque chose laissant le jeune avec des nausées. Miles déplace et active une autre vanne et descendre une échelle qui lave l'autre galerie souterraine, il a plongé corps retrouvés au milieu des fossés. Gilbert est surpris variantes allant de quelque chose, qui mentionnent le mot "Walrider 'fait pas plus d'idée que d'aller profiter dans la direction opposée en grave danger.

Le jeune homme curieux remarque un mouvement, mais ne soyez pas intimidé et regarder, et voir quelques variantes en cours de lancement par d'autres côtés et les cris soudain. Au même moment Upshur termine en haut des escaliers et entend les cris et part à la recherche de un peu plus la vanne. Gilbert Walker réalise qui a tué certaines des variantes, et tente de s'échapper sans être vu. Josh fonctionne avec d'autres patients voient quand le Père Martin et tente de lui parler qui ignore qu'il s'exécute. Upshur marchant dans un couloir quand il voit une lumière et la voix du Père Martin observe que, mais disparaît ensuite. Saisie d'un port est confrontée à l'une des variantes de parler de ce «docteur» est ignoré par la plupart journaliste qui tombe sur une échelle qui mène à un couloir couvert de sang. Gilbert notes d'un corps traîné loin par une force étrange de le jeter dans un trou en ce moment, Miles voile dans le couloir est surpris quand le corps tombe dans l'eau.

Il entre dans une porte qui mène à un endroit recouvert d'eau où il ya plusieurs ponts détruits. Gilbert Walker est surpris en le soulevant, dont il ne s'attendait pas, c'est que le jeune homme serra les yeux avec ses doigts en lui faisant tomber sur le sol, plus il ne vous fera pas abandonner lorsque les deux courir vers l'autre, le jeune homme qui fou à essayer de se débarrasser d'elle et de vouloir une autre tête de variante que la collecte a échoué car Gilbert saute et donne un tir précis qui vous fait tomber dans un trou.

Furieux Walker dirige vers les couloirs couverts où l'eau couvre sa taille car il est à voir Miles dans une zone plus grande, et la réalisation de votre appareil déchargé plus de peur ne s'en rend pas compte quand vous voyez le Walker tente de le tuer, le journaliste plus grimpe sur un pont détruit et sauter sur un vieil escalier qui conduit à un autre site de la salle des hommes. Gilbert erre la partie la plus ancienne du quartier des hommes et voit le Père Martin:

Gilbert: Hé, vous!

Martin: Mon dieu Walrider'll être heureux d'avoir un autre disciple hahaha

Gilbert dirige vers l'endroit où il est allé sur le perd de vue, et marcher dans les salles remplies de sang dans l'eau et sur les murs. Miles va bien à proximité et grimpe une échelle allant jusqu'à l'endroit où un couloir serré dans lequel une variante d'un épisode psychotique fonctionne avec un bois vers sa cachette. Trouver une autre échelle, Miles navigue à travers un autre couloir où entend des pas et des cris, de trouver une autre échelle qui mène à un couloir où il ya des casiers et des ordures éparpillées. Gilbert entend des pas et allez à l'endroit même où le journaliste a passé, mais avant de monter l'escalier, il s'arrête et regarde la place à ce moment Walrider arrive derrière lui, il se sent leur présence et regarde en arrière où il n'y a rien et suivez les étapes.

Errant le pavillon des hommes couloir, Gilbert se rend compte que le cabinet a été traîné par quelqu'un plus de contrôles que la porte est ouverte. Certaines chambres à proximité emploi de journaliste par un service de côté où ils entrèrent dans une grande salle où il ya une porte est presque rompu, une autre armoire empêche cela, se rendre compte que l'arrêt, Miles libérer la porte et elle entre et sort dans un autre couloir où trouver une chambre dans laquelle les expériences macabres ont été effectués, et d'entendre des gémissements, des cris, il trouve des informations sur le Dr Trager conclut qu'il fait des choses terribles pour les patients.

Laissant là, Upshur face à une variante coincé dans une chaise désespère d'attirer l'attention d'autres variantes dangereuses. Gilbert marche couloirs hideux où vous entendez des bruits venant vers elle. Le journaliste prend peur et tente de dépouiller la porte de l'armoire, comme il essayer de ramasser une grande porte dans le même temps, la gestion de passer, il court dans un couloir et dans une chambre, il est confronté à un corps brisé et à travers un tuyau, il se heurte à une couloir allant des variantes. Dans le même temps, Gilbert est entouré par une variante lance des éclats de poison qui a manqué de peu le jeune homme atteint de couler. Miles saute sur un fonctionnement mobile et voit un trou avec toute la force saute de l'autre côté tombant presque dans le trou, et lui faire monter et regarder les variantes furieux trouvés dans sa folie vu Walrider.

Gilbert fonctionne avec toute sa force à travers un couloir, Miles se rend compte que les variantes qui lui sont proches essayer de briser la porte, et des courses et à l'apogée de désespoir quand il revient à la même heure était bosses laides avec les jeunes, à la fois de tomber sur le sol, journaliste en état de choc, dit:

Miles: Q. .. qui êtes-vous ...!

Gilbert: Calmez-vous, je ne suis pas l'un d'eux ... Ils sont après moi aussi, j'ai vu des choses horribles.

La porte qui est à côté d'eux et peu à peu détruit par les variantes, à la fois effrayer et Gilbert aide les journalistes à se lever et courir à une chambre sans être vu par des variantes où ils initient une amitié dans le milieu du désespoir avec une bonne conversation.

Gilbert: Je pense que nous tenons aujourd'hui pour moi de me présenter, mon nom est Gilbert, le plaisir.

Miles Miles: Mi ..., urgh ...

Gilbert: Essayez de calmer, nous allons sortir d'ici, je te le promets. Wow vous secouer!

Miles: Esto tou ... très peur ... et ... je ne peux pas attendre pour sortir

Gilbert: Je pense que les choses dont j'ai été témoin ici ne sont pas le tiers de ce que vous avez vu n'est-ce pas?

Miles: temps Merde je suis entré dans cet endroit, je suis presque mort, mais maintenant je trouve quelqu'un dans la même situation que moi, je suis plus détendu.

Gilbert: Je suis venu ici pour l'aventure, un homme des cavernes me fait un défi et je voulais faire l'expérience de quelque chose de différent et j'ai pris ne sais même pas s'il est vivant, plus je sens que mon meilleur ami Spencer est bien.

Miles: Vous jeune ... fou ... je dis cela parce que je suis encore jeune, la plupart des gens sont venus ici aussi?

Gilbert: Oui, moi et trois autres personnes, a trouvé plus de bonnes personnes ici, tous les patients sont mal. L'un est appelé Josh et il m'a dit que Murkoff parrainé expériences et va dominer le mun ...

Miles: Cela ne peut pas être!

La porte de l'endroit où vous êtes cambriolé et ils sont obligés de courir et trouver une chambre, une voix d'un ascenseur parler commandes que les utilisateurs entrent en cas d'urgence, et à Gilbert dit:

Gilbert: Un seul d'entre nous peut aller ...

Miles: Non, pas que nous restions comme des sardines, allons-y ...

A cette époque, le jeune homme ferme la porte de l'ascenseur et fait un adieu:

Gilbert: C'est peut-être mon destin de mourir ici, fuir, être libre et montrer aux gens ce que c'est à cet endroit!

Miles: Vous êtes fou! Non, non ...

L'ascenseur monte et briser les variantes de portes et Miles ne peut pas voir ce qui s'est passé et est surpris par Trager qui frappe à la tête, et il s'évanouit. Gilbert et jeté à terre par un maniaque quand l'un d'eux essaient de l'attaquer, le garçon est plus rapide et les enferme dans la chambre et s'enfuit et quand surpris par Walker, qui regarde une seconde et progrès, une nouvelle poursuite commence par un différent des autres où détruits et sur le point de tomber d'entrée, et en raison du poids de la variante, le fait Gilbert frémit exécute également le lieu où les jeunes étape sur une partie fissurée et tombe dans une chambre ci-dessous.

Trager se moque de journaliste en disant qu'il ne peut échapper et être libre et commentaires sur l'air de la montagne comme il entend tout, mais presque inconscient, de l'ascenseur, Miles est conduit dans une pièce où il y patients piégés sur des civières et des victimes mortes sadisme de ce médecin. Gilbert se rend compte que l'ogre géant échappé, plus douloureux, sale et avec une coupure sur son bras, il explore certains bureaux de médecins où il ya des organismes de la même forme. Trager dit à Miles que Martin est fou et que ce qu'il dit ne pas avoir lien pour être un malade, et à cet endroit sale pleine de sang et de tripes qui jonchent le sol et se dirige vers une table qui contient des matériaux de coupe utilisés à la torture.

Gilbert découvre informations sur Trager et est effrayé par les bruits de rayons là-bas. Miles désespère quand Trager met un couteau sur son cou, et se moquant de lui beaucoup, obtenir des ciseaux avec des bouts et serre journaliste commence à transpirer, et à ce moment le médecin fou coupe le doigt, suscitant un puissant cri de contorsions de la douleur cette chaise sale, saisit le malheureux Upshur souffrance à gifler détournant la tête quand couper un autre doigt de l'autre main, causant plus d'un cri d'horreur et la douleur qu'il mélange les sons du tonnerre et de la foudre qui déchire le ciel au-dessus de l'asile à l'époque.

Le garçon se rend compte qu'il a entendu quelque chose, et de trouver un escalier caché au premier étage et il voit beaucoup de déchets, les traces de sang et le cadre où il ya des médecins et des prêtres de ce lieu horrible. Le journaliste a été si lâche et larmes coulant sur son visage, il regarde Trager se moquer de lui à nouveau. Proximité Gilbert heurte quelque chose, attirer l'attention sur ce foutu médecin quitte la pièce en riant à la situation et vérifier pour une victime de torture. Le jeune homme se rend compte de la présence de maniaque et peaux, entendu des grognements, il va à la salle principale où un patient a entièrement cousu collé parler quelque chose de Wernicke. Miles a l'occasion de tenir plus est impossible et il crie dans le désespoir.

Constatant qu'il n'y a pas moyen il se souvient de son enfance et de sa mère quand la porte s'ouvre, c'est que Gilbert est étonné de ce qu'il faut voir et son jeune ami et célébrer au milieu des larmes et des cris de joie en disant:

Miles: Dieu vous a envoyé ici, je pensais que c'était la fin ...

Gilbert: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ... Oh mon Dieu! Calmez-vous, je vais vous aider, sort encore envie de vivre, nous pouvons, nous allons sortir d'ici, vous verrez!

Miles sourit, et quand le jeune homme prend le carcan de son bras, il se lève de sa chaise et jette, provoquant le jeune homme qui est dégoûté par son côté contemplant son bonheur, il dit que le journaliste aura pour désinfecter les plaies, et de les laisser entendre l'un des dirigeants d'asile parler de ce qui s'est passé et à ce moment-Trager se semble et ils sont obligés de se cacher, mais Miles constate ce qui s'est passé au moment où le médecin maniaque plonge son bourreau pistolet poitrine de pauvre victime laissant l'agonie jusqu'à la mort, Gilbert l'époque de ne pas voir l'incident est horrifié.

Miles Films eu lieu et est en état de choc et lorsque le fichu Trager laisse la place, ils en profitent pour s'échapper et aller dans d'autres chambres où il ya plus de prisonniers et le patient débauché et salle d'atteindre cet endroit, Gilbert prend que quelques matériaux tels que l'alcool , de coton et de bandages et va à la salle de bain à proximité avec Miles away, en arrivant là le préjudice lave journaliste et son compagnon lance alcool pur en lui faisant avaler une douleur en tournant la tête sur le côté, provoquant quelques rires tout en faisant jeune panser ses deux doigts. Quand ils sortent de la salle de bain, ils poussent un cabinet qui bloque l'une des principales portes, quand ils sont vus par Trager. Gilbert se cache dans une autre salle de bains dans un placard après avoir été choqué par un patient sur une civière.

Le journaliste s'exécute et se cache derrière les meubles et se rend compte que Gilbert danger, en attendant Trager parcourt le site et décide de regarder quand il ouvre tous les placards précisément où votre enfant est, il commence à jouer sur le plancher de placard, qui se lève et le frapper, le médecin pervers voit Gilbert qui tombe sur le sol et il lui faut pour apposer ses ciseaux quand Miles vient et l'attrape par le cou et la jette dans un évier en frappant sa tête et s'évanouit.

Miles: C'est une dette que je vais payer pour le reste de ma vie, allons-y.

Gilbert: Merci, heureux de l'entendre, de plus pour ceux qui ont perdu deux doigts, jusqu'à ce que ce n'est pas mauvais.

Upshur sourit ébouriffant ses cheveux et ils vont à la recherche de la clé de l'ascenseur à s'échapper, et d'atteindre une chambre détruite, Miles atteint le commutateur tandis que Gilbert est à la recherche pour voir si le médecin est dégoûtant à proximité quand un bruit les fait sursauter, est Trager avec vos ciseaux essayant de briser la porte, ils courent vers l'ascenseur lorsque le médecin tire la jeune et se lance dans un tas de gravats, et Miles désespère quand vous voyez votre ami dans cet état et Trager dans les escaliers, et tente de tuer le journaliste bat avec lui pour échapper, et au milieu de coups de poing et lui enfonce quelque chose silencieuse, c'était Gilbert qui s'est taillé une forte fer au milieu du médecin qui se situe entre l'ascenseur, et quand vous entrez dans la porte se ferme complètement meurtre Trager et la peur n'était ni la tête qui sont tombées près d'eux, mais parce que l'ascenseur s'arrête, plus ils peuvent monter la cabine et des promenades qui accède au premier par une échelle, d'atteindre le sommet, le journaliste prend pour obtenir de plus amples renseignements et de l'aide de Gilbert, ils me promenades une chambre détruite quand ils voient le Père Martin et il dit:

Martin: Dieu Merci échappé que maniaque!

Gilbert: C'est lui qui je vis près de la salle des hommes.

Martin: Rencontre moi à l'extérieur, vous attendez!

Miles : Où? Hé revenir ici!

Au moment où ils entrent dans un salon, et passent par l'un des lavandeiras existants près de la cafétéria et sont surpris par la fumée dense qui rend les amis se perdent au milieu d'un autre dédale de couloirs sombres. Tousser beaucoup Miles se rend compte que son ami n'est pas là et crier à votre nom, ça ne vaut pas beaucoup il marche et découvrir le centre de celui-ci, et d'entrer par une fenêtre, il fait face à partie brûlée de la cafétéria et à ce moment, il estime que l'auteur le maniaque pyro qui l'a attaqué près des cellules et il dit quelque chose de fascinant:

Piro maniaque: Je l'ai fait parce que je voulais faire Murkoff payer pour ce qu'il a fait pour nous, un peu plus responsable sont morts pour ma vengeance sera en vain cette fois.

Miles : Le plus vous pouvez être libre, sortir d'ici et il est ...

Pyro Maniac : Hum .. Pas du tout, je suis presque mort ... Il ya moyen ...

Miles et prend la place et la recherche pour les douches réservoir d'eau paire de déclenchement d'incendie avant la propagation de l'incendie. Gilbert se promène dans l'allée centrale qui mène à une partie extérieure de la cafétéria qui réalise deux variantes courir vers lui, il faut se cacher dans une salle de bain à proximité. Miles suit et se rend compte que Walker est encerclant la zone à l'intérieur de la cafétéria et de profiter insouciance lui de tourner l'une des soupapes, ce qui attire votre attention, la variante peut entourer le journaliste et se lance dans une table, où il s'échappe et se cachant dans une buanderie.

Spencer se réveille dans une pièce et de réaliser que vous êtes enfermé dans une pièce et que vous entendez pas et essayer d'entendre à travers la porte. Gilbert voit le patio qui voit une silhouette sombre et panique lorsqu'il est vu de côté, totalement défiguré et Brian forte vient en face. Upshur se rend compte que la variante géant arrachée et en a profité pour aller déclencher le bouton de réservoir d'eau est quand vous trouvez la salle de bain de variantes et témoin l'un d'eux dans le bain d'un cadavre, qui dit qu'il va prendre soin d'elle, le tournage, il va le réservoir et appuyez sur le bouton, puis tournez la vanne reliant les sapeurs-douches.

À ce moment-là les choses se compliquent pour Miles parce qu'il conegue pas voir correctement en raison d'eaux qui obscurcissent votre vision et Walker ont eu l'occasion de le tuer et tout à coup le journaliste glisse variante et presque rattrapé quand il parvient à s'échapper. Proche

Brian Gilbert attrape par le cou, et le jeune homme tente de tenir est plus vulnérable parce que son bras est blessé, et d'être jeté contre le mur, Gilbert ne perd pas l'occasion au milieu de l'eau de douche éternuements à attaquer la nouvelle variante mutante qui tombe sol et il fuit, compétences Brian a gagné la super force et vitesse en raison des produits chimiques utilisés dans les expériences qu'il atteigne les jeunes et les gifles qui tombe sur une table quand il étrangle Gilbert, Walker vient derrière lui, le jeune homme tombe sur le sol et s'enfuit vers la cuisine, Brian commence un combat contre l'ogre géant, mais sans succès en raison de la supériorité, le poids et plus de force que vous avez, écrase jeune femme génétiquement modifiés sur un mur et tire sa tête comme un autre trophée en contenant Walrider.

Miles siège arrière dans la chambre a été brûlé, les flammes maintenant effacées, il entre dans la cuisine de la cafétéria, où la variante responsable de ce que lui et le pousser vers le sol en cours d'exécution confronte. Gilbert peur trouve une porte où il ya plusieurs façons de sortir de l'asile, la plupart de tous sont inaccessibles. La porte s'ouvre où Spencer est plus qu'il ne peut pas voir qui c'était et cherche une autre partie de la fenêtre d'asile. Upshur trouver un couloir qui le mène où il était il ya quelques minutes avec maniaque et trouve des informations plus confidentielles sur la CIA, qui est impressionné par ce qu'il a lu et allant vers la cour où une averse reprend entraver le chemin de la journaliste.

Gilbert errant autour de la cafétéria et entendre des bruits qui panique jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une porte cassée qui mène à une partie de la cour. Miles se rend compte que vous avez besoin d'une clé pour accéder à l'autre côté de la cour, et en regardant un des matériaux de cabine et le retour à la porte, il tombe sur une silhouette sombre en forme de fumée qui se révèle aux rayons lumineux, et il fait peur accède à un petit couloir où il a eu sa première rencontre avec Walrider. Le journaliste devient paralysé quand cette chose regarde dans les yeux et disparaît au milieu de la peur et il ferme la porte qui est en face et à se remettre du choc.

Gilbert au milieu de la pluie avec sa lampe de poche navigue la cour où les paniques de choses à voir, comment variantes mutilés, et la présence de quelque chose de surnaturel et le moment devient effrayant quand Walker se promène dans le même lieu, et le jeune homme se cache. Miles arrive à une autre partie de la cour et se rend compte de la présence de la variante de géant que la demande, le journaliste prend l'obscurité pour courir et grimper sur une échelle, il voir une page sur le plancher et se dirige vers l'extérieur lorsque Gilbert est de l'autre côté aussi la barrière qui sépare une partie du site appelé:

Gilbert: Hey, Miles, je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de sortir de l'enfer!

Miles: heureux de voir qu'il est bon, plus vous?

Gilbert: Je vais jeter un oeil, suivez-moi, a une grille devant.

Le journaliste se dirige vers où le garçon et voit le Père Martin a parlé avec sa lanterne et de regarder par la porte qui réalise la variante suivante est également caché. Walker et Miles se rend compte qu'il monte qui fonctionne et se sent pris au piège, c'est quand Gilbert obtient son attention en lui donnant le journaliste l'occasion de s'échapper. Le jeune homme prend la variante de loin, plus trébuche tombe dans une partie où il ya un échafaudage conseils et l'un des hits qui font la panne, la variante regarde sa victime qui n'a pas fait ce n'est pas vraiment votre intérêt mais journaliste, et quand il regarde le jeune homme allongé sur le sol, un rappel au milieu de son esprit malade envahit votre conscience au moment d'un événement survenu dans une guerre en Afghanistan, où un jeune homme est touché et il sauve, chargement et le transport à une unité médicale, et permet ainsi Gilbert parce qu'il n'est pas sa victime en cours à l'époque et mène à une salle. Miles regarde, étonné et triste en même temps à penser que son seul compagnon est mort.

Profitant de l'absence de Walker fonctionne il est surpris par elle, et l'exécution d'un tunnel qui passe à travers une ouverture échapper une fois de plus l'ogre géant, et errant à travers un bâtiment détruit de l'asile et cette fois le père Martin dit un étage supérieur pour trouver là parce que la fin du monde est proche, errant dans ce nouvel emplacement, le journaliste monte sur une échelle qui mène à l'une des anciennes chambres de l'histoire, et il entre dans une pièce et voir Walrider parler de nouveau, et à qu'il va remonter à un endroit où il ya des couloirs et se retrouve face à face avec les frères qui poursuit plus les journalistes peuvent aller à une salle détruite et sauts à un autre endroit où il est en train de pourrir plancher de bois qui pourrait s'effondrer à tout moment, mais qui ne décourage pas que Miles sera encore marcher tranquillement sur les bords et obtenir une partie de la porte, il est surpris par un effondrement dans lequel votre appareil photo tombe dans un trou.

Le journaliste essaie de grimper sur le bois tombe à chacun de ses mouvements, quand Josh apparaît et tire apportant un coureur, il dit d'être prudent car Walrider sang et il veut être autour et s'exécute. Miles essaie de lui parler, mais il faut trouver un appareil photo pour essayer de sortir, d'aller vers le trou, il remarque un premier étage et aller là-bas et de trouver l'obtention de votre appareil photo qui est un peu fêlé, il se dirige vers le deuxième étage pour trouver Martin, lorsque trois variantes surprises et journaliste pistes, à mi-chemin variante toxique vous pousse et essaie de le tuer libérant une fumée toxique qui tue près d'étouffement, la toux qui continue à fonctionner jusqu'à ce que vous pouvez accéder au deuxième étage ce lieu.

Marcher dans l'autre pièce, une nouvelle surprenante que l'effondrement tue presque plus, il saute et entre dans la salle où le Père Martin était quand il a donné le message, et dans le même lieu, une variante paisible vous indique que la sortie est par là et qui doivent faire face à leurs peurs. Gilbert se réveille dans une pièce où il courant jouant et en déduit que c'est là que Walker était, dans et hors de là, il erre dans les couloirs proches de la salle principale et la deuxième bibliothèque. Miles Walker est surpris par cette errait à proximité, la traque jusqu'à un certain point, le journaliste entre dans une pièce et s'échappe par le tuyau d'air, et de voir la seconde banque qui voit plus d'informations. Voir Spencer Walker et pistes attirer votre attention qui se cache sous le lit dans une chambre.

Upshur accède du côté opposé qui est collée à la partie où il est entré dans l'asile, et tente de briser la porte dans l'espoir de s'échapper sans succès et se dirige vers la salle de récréation il marche chambres détruites jusqu'à ce que vous voyez la salle de jeux et y arriver il est surpris par l'éclat de l'écran dans lequel une interview présumée est représentée qui parle de l'expérience et malades mentaux qui ont été effectuées dans ce lieu, et dans laquelle il dit que l'esprit humain est puissant et l'intervieweur mentionne la question sur Walrider Mais Wernicke nie tout et tais-toi. Notant tout ce que Miles est très intrigué par ce qu'il a vu, c'est à dire, est un précieux renseignements qui parle précisément la chose trouvée dans la cour il ya des heures. Et errant dans les allées près de la chapelle, Gilbert réalise que quelque chose fonctionne et les chiens qui se cachent dans une salle de bains. Miles se rend compte que l'une des portes des coups de pied dans, et parcourt un escalier qui mène à la salle où le film tourne, et les bords de marche, il trouve une autre pièce de s'échapper et de retourner à la salle principale et monter une échelle qui mène au quatrième étage de l'asile , et y arriver à le voir courir variantes, l'ouverture des portes et un son de cloche résonne dans les couloirs, Upshur se rend compte qu'il est près de la chapelle et il ya des gens chrétiens, même en étant fou.

Gilbert quitte la salle de bains et à ce moment, il voit Walrider dans le couloir et se cache dans une pièce où Spencer est plus aucun d'entre eux se rendent compte, car il pense que c'est Walker. Upshur marche couloirs sales et mal éclairés jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une fenêtre ouverte, et la chapelle Chagar il est forcé de marcher pour un autre bord sans tomber, parce que le hall principal est verrouillé, après avoir quitté une pièce dans laquelle il est une variante de prière et il faut pour noter des choses écrites sur le mur comme "Dieu hait la maladie" et il ya aussi des croix et d'entrer dans la chapelle, est surpris par la gentillesse des frères.

Spencer se retire de la salle, et erre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le chemin de la chapelle et d'obtenir l'un des couloirs, des attaques Walker jeter il peut s'en tirer même avec la douleur. Gilbert a peur d'un couloir et réalise Walrider n'est plus derrière lui, et une variante apparaît et dit que le sacrifice va commencer, mais Young ne comprend pas. Lorsque le journaliste pénètre, est confronté avec le Père Martin attaché à une croix qui dit ce qui va arriver:

Martin: Voir Young, c'est l'une des choses les plus importantes que vous serez témoin maintenant.

Miles: Pourquoi faites-vous cela, quelle folie!

Martin: Je vais mourir, plus augmentera bientôt, le sacrifice commence.

Une des variantes qui a également été témoin du sacrifice enflamme la croix, et que Spencer est juste à côté de Miles est horrifié, le journaliste prend de tourner et d'enregistrer ce que vous voyez fragile. Martin meurt brûlé et Miles dirige vers la sortie, Spencer suit, plus perd de vue. Effrayée et seul, il essaie de trouver dans l'espoir de les coureurs adverses. Miles dirige vers l'ascenseur, entouré de plus et Walker dans le chemin les chiens, plus il échappe à la cuisine et se accède à l'ascenseur, Miles heureux et plein d'espoir mal attente de quitter, l'ascenseur descend dans l'histoire principale, mais il ne s'attendait pas à que l'ascenseur lui prendre à la base militaire secrète Murkoff Corporation à la maison.

Spencer voit son ami et ils embrassent jeune ravis et parle:

Gilbert: Dieu merci, je vous ai trouvé, j'ai toujours su que j'avais raison!

Spencer : J'ai vu beaucoup de choses que je veux oublier cet endroit!

Gilbert : Voyons Miles et nous d'ici!

Spencer: J'ai vu il ya un homme minutes, il était dans la chapelle et a suivi un couloir plus je le perdis de vue.

Gilbert: où!

À l'heure actuelle, Josh apparaît et dit qu'il a trouvé la sortie et les amène à l'ascenseur principal. Arriver à l'un des coureurs de base, Miles est irrité par avoir confié à un collègue et à la réception de Murkoff il trébuche sur les corps, les corps jonchent le sol. Gilbert Spencer et merci Josh:

Gilbert: C'est bon de vous revoir, pourquoi plus manquant tout ce temps?

Josh: Je devais en savoir plus sur la Murkoff et quitter cet endroit.

Spencer: Je ne sais pas comment vous avez eu le courage de le faire.

Josh: Je travaille ici, je sais à peu près tout et la sortie est l'un d'eux, car il est tellement de temps pour aller maintenant quitter cet enfer.

Gilbert: Vous ne venez pas?

Josh: Je dois faire quelque chose avant, mais je vais sortir ne vous inquiétez pas que vous étiez un grand ami et compagnon.

Il donne une image de lui et de son courant et dit:

Josh: Si vous trouvez ma famille, leur dire que je vais bien, parce qu'ils pensent que je suis mort, la plupart de Murkoff de tous les mensonges. L'adresse est sur la photo, au revoir.

Gilbert dit en pleurant au revoir et Spencer tente de tenir les deux sont également pris à la base militaire secrète et pour y parvenir, sont dégoûtés de voir du sang partout, plus Gilbert découvre un autre passage qui mènent à d'autres pièces et éventuellement la sortie . Miles va sur un couloir rocheux et d'atteindre une fenêtre, il voit la sortie, où le soleil brille, l'espoir vient à l'intérieur et va jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la porte, en plus il ne savait pas, il Walrider, et prendre leur réunion de seundo avec lui, il va revenir dans le couloir et dans le milieu de la persécution, Walker apparaît et tente de le tuer quand Walrider l'attaque, le jetant contre le mur et dit:

Walrider: Tu as tué des gens innocents, qui en quelque sorte a travaillé pour ces misérables! Vous finirez comme ces gens innocents!

Et pour finir parler si il Rity votre tête, comme il l'a fait avec les médecins et tous morts dans l'asile. Le journaliste, impressionné notes et filmer l'incident. Gilbert Spencer se perd au milieu des deux chambres et le désespoir, quelque chose attire plus l'attention des jeunes qui entrent dans la salle de contrôle où il ya des titulaires de la vie et trouve Billy dans l'un d'eux s'approche et il est choqué par ce qu'ils voient et touchent la sphère, le patient est le même, d'une part avec l'autre ose vido:

Gilbert: Qu'ont-ils fait pour vous?

Larmes Billy les réponses sont, quand le jeune est effrayé par les cris de Spencer et va dans le couloir en face que lui, il a mené, et de trouver son ami Gilbert effrayé question:

Gilbert: Qu'est-il arrivé? Où étiez-vous!

Spencer: J'ai vu quelque chose d'approchant une chose noire!

Gilbert: Quoi?

Votre ami se nouveau peur quand Walrider apparaît derrière Gilbert, et le regardant, ils tentent de s'échapper vers l'autre porte de la salle, où les jeunes ouvre la porte, il réapparaît de l'autre côté les empêchant de dépenses et ils se sentir pris au piège et tenter d'accéder à l'une des portes qui sont verrouillées quand un silence prend la place à ce moment. Miles entend une voix et constate que Wernicke est vivant, et en ont profité pour filmer ce qui est responsable de tout le mal qui est arrivé à l'asile et est surpris par le médecin nazi dit.

Wernicke: Vous avez de la chance vous êtes ici.

Miles: Pourquoi?

Wernicke: les choses se sont hors de contrôle, tout va mal! Mais il semble que Billy me maintient en vie pour un but.

Miles: Qui est Billy?

Wernicke: Il est celui dans lequel les patients ont effectué l'expérience, projet Walrider, il est devenu quelque chose qui parvint à se saisir de lui et, curieusement, il m'a guéri d'un cancer de l'estomac et des yeux.

Miles: Pourquoi le ferait-il pour vous? Ver misérable!

Wernicke: Il pense que je suis son père, pauvre imbécile, ne sait rien de ce que j'ai fait. Vous voyez ce symbole, c'est la représentation de la nanotechnologie, des machines microscopiques qui fait des recherches pendant des décennies.

Miles: Comment pouvez-vous faire une telle chose?

Wernicke: ne pouvait pas le maîtriser et devenir un mal de tête terrible pour nous. Même Murkoff trouver un moyen de résoudre nanofactories que les molécules du corps humaines productrices. Corps et l'esprit apporter.

Miles: C'est fou ...

Wernicke: J'ai pensé contrôle taillés, mais ce fut en vain, sachant que détruire tout autour et maintenu, il faut détruire cette chose maintenant!

Miles: Que dois-je faire?

Wernicke: désactiver le support de la vie de Billy, ainsi vous retrouver avec cette chose, rien ne peut échapper à partir d'ici car elle n'est pas traitée, sera rapide.

Gilbert pense qu'une telle chose était bien, quand il voit une présence et regarde en arrière, est face à face avec Walrider, les jeunes se retire quand il dit:

Walrider: Ne pas avoir peur?

Impressionné le jeune homme répond:

Gilbert: Que faites-vous?

A cette époque, la figure humaine prend la forme du visage et Billy Gilbert réalise et est encore plus impressionné quand il explique:

Billy / Walrider : Je suis un résultat de cette expérience qui m'a fait.

Gilbert: Plus par cela, ce qu'ils voulaient, après tout!

Walrider: j'avais ton âge quand j'ai été amené à cet endroit, j'ai beaucoup souffert, été maltraités. Ma mère m'a amené ici, parce que je pensais que je n'étais pas bien dans sa tête.

Gilbert: Comment ça?

Spencer: Vous avez été normale dès que nous?

Billy / Walrider: je me suis un adolescent spécial a examiné pourquoi je me sentais et voyais les choses dans mon rêve, et les médecins vu cela comme une opportunité pour moi d'explorer, après que je n'ai jamais vu ma mère.

Gilbert: Comment ennuyeux plus comme vous ... Walrider, quelle que soit devenu Billy?

Billy / Walrider: Quand je souffrais très en colère et les mauvaises choses qui me sont arrivées, les choses j'ai vu les histoires que mon père m'a dit s'est réalisé et en quelque sorte mis la main sur moi à travers mes rêves.

Gilbert : Alors que l'obscurité est la façon dont sa haine et de souffrance ... Maintenant, je comprends sa revanche, plus vous devenez un.

Billy / Walrider: Oui, lui et moi sommes un parce que nous pensions.

Gilbert: Donc, vous n'êtes pas le mal de cet endroit, pourquoi nous vivons ici?

Billy / Walrider: Vous êtes purs, les âmes pleines d'amour, de liberté et de joie, des choses que je n'avais aucune chance d'avoir.

Gilbert: Je suis désolé pour vous.

Le jeune homme dans sa curiosité touche telle chose, le passage et se rend compte qu'il est fait de petits robots se sentir un picotement, et dans le même temps, Walrider tient son mal de bras et guérissant toute cellule régénération laissant le jeune étonné:

Gilbert: Merde! Comment avez-vous fait cela?

Billy / Walrider: Maintenant, vous comprenez que je suis une bonne personne, et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, plus je fais, lui et moi sommes puissants avec mon père.

Gilbert: Son père? Qui?

Billy / Walrider: Wernicke, il m'aime, depuis que je suis ici, il me prit dans et se souciait de moi, la plupart ne comprennent pas pourquoi les choses se produisent à un mauvais pour moi.

Spencer: Tu es sûr de ça? Pourquoi ai-je vu dans le corps des patients, ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Billy / Walrider: Qu'entendez-vous par là?

Gilbert: Rechercher ennemis ne sont pas seulement les médecins et oui, il, Wernicke, s'il aimait vous ne seriez pas ici.

A cette époque, se désintègre progressivement Walrider, et se rend compte que quelqu'un a éteint les machines de soutien de la vie et dit:

Billy / Walrider: Non, il ne serait pas, il m'aime, fuir rapidement, trouver la porte pour sortir J'ai activé.

Gilbert: Vous avez fait cela? Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais le faire après avoir tué plusieurs personnes, plus de grâce!

Spencer: Allez, c'est maintenant notre chance.

Billy / Walrider: Allez, être libre, avoir la liberté que je n'ai jamais eu, vous le méritez.

À proximité, les courses de milles par rapport au temps de tourner trois vannes qui alimentent le soutien de la vie quand Walrider poursuit et se rendant compte que le journaliste essaie d'être plus rapide et la vanne avant-dernière fermant il trouve un appui de vie et appuie sur le bouton, tuant ainsi Billy, cette fois une force invisible tire et lance contre le mur et voir le visage en colère de Walrider dit-il:

Miles: S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas! Il vous mettre à la hauteur!

Walrider: Tout cela dit, plus vous sera différent.

Miles: Permettez-moi loin d'ici, sur le lâche!

La figure fantomatique suspend dans l'air et dit:

Walrider: Vous, je vais faire autre chose avant hahaha.

Miles: Quoi?

Le journaliste se sent quelque chose de remplissage de votre corps d'une manière douloureuse et c'est alors que l'entité de la nanotechnologie dit:

Walrider: Nous serons un maintenant.

Il pénètre dans le corps d'un journaliste qui tombe sur le sol, qui se lève et marche avec difficulté, se rendre compte que quelque chose en lui, Miles lutte pour la vie, et continue dans l'espoir d'échapper à cet endroit, il se dirige vers la sortie lorsque la porte ouvrir et soldats Dr Wernicke et SWAT confronte, Upshur tente de faire valoir plus et a tiré le premier coup de feu, puis plusieurs. Gilbert Spencer et témoin de la scène dans l'une des chambres de la sécurité qui crie dans l'incrédulité de voir son ami et tente de tenir plus de fuites de larmes et exécute sur son visage après avoir entendu le désespoir de Gilbert.

Spencer: le calme, l'air et utilisé du mal, mais ...

Gilbert: Il ne peut pas être! No. .. C'est un cauchemar! Il ne peut pas finir comme ça!

Spencer prend son ami et parviennent à s'échapper par la porte avant. Miles tombe sur le sol et de mourir, il semble Wernicke et soldats, et à ce moment, les plaies se régénérer de façon mystérieuse, la chambre lumières clignotent, et Miles prend une fantasmagorie d'ombre et d'affection, quand une panne de courant prend soin de l'endroit, effrayé Wernicke Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire ou les soldats, quand les lumières de salle et ils sont surpris par Miles debout entouré par dense aura noire qui crache des balles, le médecin se souvient de ce moment et se rendre compte que le projet s'inscrit dans le journaliste Walrider .

Les soldats tombent les armes si peur et tentent de s'échapper quand ils sont écrasés par la force de Walrider le nouveau corps, et super vitesse qui est une nouvelle compétence qui Walrider révèle rançando la tête d'un soldat et de casser le quatrième soldat qui a tenté de tirer , mais ce fut en vain, car la vitesse Miles / Walrider se vantait, au milieu de tout ce Wernicke tente de s'échapper, plus est réalisé par la monstruosité qui pensait être à l'abri lorsque le président commence briser ses tubes d'oxygène la nouvelle Walrider dit:

Miles / Walrider: Et maintenant Wernicke, surpris de mon nouveau corps? J'ai toujours su que c'était un ver, faux, maintenant je sais que vous rebute nous, comme mon ami Billy tricher tout ce temps.

Werncike: Va te faire foutre, salaud!

En entendant cela, le scientifique nazi brise brutalement contre le mur explose la tête et marcher vers la porte de sortie, il revient à la conscience Miles qui ne savent rien de ce qui s'est passé et est surpris de voir son manteau taché de sang où il Il ya des blessures, se sentir plus mauvais encore à l'intérieur et quand vous ouvrez la porte, les rayons du soleil à travers les nuages illumine son visage qui se réjouit de savoir qu'il est libre de cet enfer.

A quelques mètres de là, inconsolable Gilbert marche le chemin de terre près de la base là, près de la montagne avec son ami qui observe et essaie de lui parler:

Spencer: Je sais que vous êtes désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, je l'ai vu courir souvent le droit d'asile, plus peur, je sais qu'il faisait son travail.

Gilbert: Je lui ai promis de l'aider à sortir d'ici, et vous trouverez. (Pleurs)

Spencer: Je vous comprends, la plupart des gens vous diront (Pleurer)

Gilbert: Ils ne croyaient pas en nous, la Murkoff est puissant et nous n'avons aucune preuve!

Spencer: C'est vrai ...

Gilbert: Je voulais avoir un peu d'espoir maintenant.

Le jeune et de s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre pour sentir l'air de la montagne, quand son ami pour voir quelque chose qui étonne et dit:

Spencer: voir Gilbert! Hope il est juste là.

Gilbert: Quoi? Où!

Au moment où il voit Miles marchant avec difficulté à sortir par une autre porte et marcher vers lui, la flamme qui ressemble et est heureux d'examiner votre compagnon, et que Gilbert est choqué de voir taché de sang lorsque le journaliste dit:

Miles: C'est un rêve que nous vivons est que?

Gilbert: Oui, l'homme, je ne crois pas ce que je vois!

Spencer: Moi non plus!

Miles: Je ne suis pas bien, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi, je ne suis pas capable de me tenir debout.

Gilbert regarde autour et se rend compte qu'il ya des civières et fauteuil roulant abandonné pourparlers Spencer pour l'obtenir à l'époque, Miles montre un côté sombre à donner un sourire et revenir à la normale. Gilbert met le journaliste en fauteuil roulant, à peine capable de rester conscient, errant autour de l'asile, ils trouvent l'entrée dans la jeep qui est le journaliste, le jeune homme demande à ce sujet:

Gilbert: Il ne peut être que celle de Miles.

Spencer: Et maintenant, sera la clé avec lui?

Miles: Voici ...

Gilbert: Allez, vous pouvez marcher à la jeep?

Miles: Oui

Gilbert: Il est temps d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé dans cet endroit, vous avez fait un excellent travail.

Miles: Merci, il sera plus difficile.

Spencer: Vous obtiendrez cher.

Gilbert: Vérité ira bien.

Mettre le journaliste dans son véhicule, il a l'air à l'asile, et concentrée pour conduire, et en quelques minutes, Miles pour voir le droit d'asile est laissé derrière, va dans un sommeil de la victoire, et sur la route principale, le soleil illumine les sommets de montagnes et le passage de la jeep où il ya des maisons de commerce, à l'intérieur de la Jeep, Miles Gilbert regarde la banque d'à côté et fait un visage heureux de le voir respirer et Spencer dormir sur la banquette arrière. Arriver à Colorado Springs où ils sont venus, Gilbert appelle son oncle, qui est un grand nom de médecin dans la ville:

Gilbert: J'ai besoin de votre aide oncle.

Dr. Adrian: Ce qui s'est passé, avez-vous été blessé?

Gilbert: Non, j'ai juste besoin d'avoir une chambre pour un ami, il est urgent que je vais là-bas.

Dr. Adrian: D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

En arrivant à l'hôpital le plus proche, Gilbert de la voiture et Spencer est dans la voiture en attendant, et pour trouver son oncle, le jeune homme explique la situation et Miles est conduit dans une pièce tandis que Gilbert traite des documents de journaliste à la réception. Spencer est médicamenteux parce qu'il y avait des contusions et des égratignures sur son corps. Dr. Adrian explique à son neveu que Miles a fait une hémorragie, malgré l'absence de blessure qui a provoqué des saignements dans sa poitrine, ce qui permet de l'étonnement, et dit que la banque de sang de l'hôpital n'est pas assez, alors Gilbert est préparé faire don de leur sang, puisque vous obtenez le même type de journaliste de sang, de sauver la vie de son ami, laissant son oncle ravi de sa décision.

Dr. Adrian : C'est à peu près plus vous devez aller avec son ami à la maison, et reste, je prends soin d'elle, de rester en contact.

Gilbert: Merci oncle, l'ami de let.

Spencer: Notre douleur vous, merci Dr Adrian.

Dr. Adrian: Vous êtes les bienvenus.

Quelques heures plus tard, Miles a un cauchemar dans lequel se réveiller piégé sur une civière, et Walker, Trager et Wernicke approche à chaque objet de le tuer quand ils disent tous: C'est l'heure du coucher! Et tant de mal à ce moment, il se réveille effrayé et infirmière avec le Dr Adrian calme, car il est temps de prendre de la hauteur, j'ai donc eu rien de grave plus de saignements et blessures, le Dr Adrian vous dit qu'il a visites, qui se demande déjà qui est gay. Lorsque Gilbert ouvre la porte avec un sac à dos et l'incrédulité à ce qu'il voit et dit:

Gilbert: Vous ne pouvez pas croire ce que je vois, pour un moment, j'ai pensé que je ne serais pas plus te voir.

Miles: Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis là!

Le jeune homme s'approche et s'assied dans une chaise à côté de lui pour mieux voir ce que vous enchante tellement et Miles dit alors qu'il était assis sur son lit et l'enfant dit:

Gilbert: J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, les gens qui y travaillent ont été arrêtés asile.

Miles: Notre pas de meilleure presse, ils ont dû payer pour cela.

Gilbert: Le plus vous devez prendre soin maintenant, vous obtiendrez plus grand, sera accompagné par mon oncle à droite? Sa folie a été un peu secoué et doit être améliorée.

Miles: Très bien, merci beaucoup, pas comment la remercier.

Gilbert: Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ya des gens dans le monde, ce qui est rare.

Miles: Je vous ai entendu don de sang pour moi.

Gilbert: Oui, vous avez subi une hémorragie interne, et si je n'ai pas eu le même sang, vous ne seriez pas ici aujourd'hui.

A ce moment, le jeune homme se lève et regarde par la fenêtre, se cachant les larmes quand Miles regarde et comprend à la fois cri et le remercier. Après que Gilbert dit qu'il a quelque chose:

Gilbert: J'ai apporté deux choses que je suis sûr que vous allez adorer.

Miles: Qu'est-ce que vous avez là?

Le jeune homme prend un nouvel appareil photo de son sac à dos et dit:

Gilbert: Il n'est pas si anniversaire, la plupart veulent vous donner ce cadeau.

Miles: Je ne peux pas croire, ne sont plus nécessaires, je vous le dois, je vous remercie.

Gilbert: calme, pas encore terminée, regardez ce.

Il montre un document inédit avec quelques feuilles et les nouvelles du fond de parler des expériences menées par Murkoff. Le journaliste est étreintes fous de joie ébouriffant ses cheveux à nouveau, et se prépare à quitter l'hôpital lorsque ses changements de visage montrant à nouveau le visage souriant de Walrider. Gilbert va attendre à l'extérieur. Sur notre chemin dans les couloirs de la place, le jeune Spencer allait prendre les bandages et aller à l'extérieur pour attendre Miles, et d'arriver à l'arrêt en dehors de l'hôpital, le journaliste constate Gilbert et Spencer appuyé contre sa Jeep, et il dit:

Miles: Merci encore, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, même si vous avez plusieurs dettes.

Gilbert: Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous donnons plus que juste une promenade dans le parc près d'ici?

Spencer: Bonne idée, j'aime cet endroit, je suis sûr que vous vous sentirez mieux M. Miles.

Miles: Merci, venez alors.

En arrivant au "Colorado Springs parcs et loisirs," Miles sent l'air frais qui vient de rencontrer son visage et marche avec vos amis dans un lieu ouvert où les gens ne font pour pique-niquer et profiter d'une collation trop, Spencer va chercher un peu parc comme Miles dit quelque chose qui réjouit le jeune:

Miles: Vous n'avez pas quelqu'un de faire quelque chose pour moi, vous êtes très intelligent et ont cela en commun, nous voulons travailler avec moi?

Gilbert: E. .. Bien sûr, il le fait, je suis rampant avec notre proposition.

Miles: Ok vous voir bientôt.

En quittant le parc, Miles se rend à sa maison, Spencer et Gilbert trouve aussi que ses parents venant voyage et englobe:

Gilbert: Que toisons bien, le mal du pays.

Jane : Moi aussi fils.

Henrick: J'ai des nouvelles apporté beurre d'arachide que vous aimez, je pense que votre ami aussi.

Gilbert: Oh, merci papa, je suis sûr que oui, l'amour joufflu ce genre de chose hahaha.

Spencer: Très drôle.

Après rentrer à la maison, Spencer et Gilbert apprécieront les friandises que vous avez apportés à votre père et à récurer la chaîne de télévision, une nouvelles joyeux en même temps terrifiant prises par surprise:

"BON ANOITE, une bombe vient d'arriver, ont été découverts NOUVEAUX MEMBRES DE CORPORANTION Murkoff, DANS LEQUEL continuer à avancer votre technologie, et qui a été EXPLIQUE PAR UN EMPLOYÉ DU MONT ASILE massif appelé JOSH, QUE accordé une interview".

Josh: Le Murkoff Corporation, est toujours actif, il ne s'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce que nous transformer en mutants ou peut-être des zombies.

A cette époque, un commercial interrompt l'interview d'un message suivant, qui dit de lui-même Murkoff: Les services de nos produits sont toujours actifs, les cosmétiques et les produits de nettoyage et d'autres, nous sommes derrière les leaders qui ont essayé de nous escroquer et faire justice. Gilbert et Spencer sont heureux de voir que Josh est bien et surpris de voir les nouvelles terrifiantes. Le jeune homme avait appelé Miles qui dit qu'il a vu trop, et à ce moment-Walrider déjà pris le contrôle de son corps à nouveau et dit:

Miles / Walrider: Ne vous inquiétez pas la fête commence!

Pendant ce temps, sur le mont asile Massive, de nouveaux scientifiques mystérieux venant de laboratoire et l'un d'eux dit qu'il va révolutionner, qui ira après leurs ennemis, tout en horribles créatures surgissent dans chaque support de vie de la base militaire dans ce qui implique une nouvelle projet appelé "Nemesis".


End file.
